1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a table top band saw and, more particularly, to a table top band saw assembled almost entirely of molded plastic components and including various features that make it durable and inexpensive to manufacture.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Table top band saws are available to cut a wide variety of different materials, such as glass, wood, ceramic, metals, plastics, stone, silicon wafers, etc., for many different applications. Users of such band saws include hobbyists, artists, woodworkers, etc. Typically, these types of table top band saws include a pair of opposed wheels secured within a housing that act to position and rotate an endless saw blade. The saw blade runs through a table top positioned between the wheels such that a work piece can be supported on the table top relative to the saw blade for cutting. An electric motor rotates one of the wheels, causing the saw blade to rotate in a sawing operation.
Band saws of this type are generally not manufactured with a saw blade lubrication and cooling system. However, some materials do require coolant to cut properly. For example, when cutting wood, the cutting operation can generally be performed under dry conditions. When cutting stone, glass, ceramic, etc., a cooling fluid is generally required to provide lubrication, reduce heat, and wash away residue. Therefore, it has been known to retrofit dry cutting band saws with a cooling system that applies water to the saw blade during cutting. Since the band saw was not originally designed to provide cooling, a number of problems can exist. For example, the motor can be exposed to the cooling water.
Known band saws are an assembly of many different components. The structural configuration of the assembly of components that make up the saw are meant to stand up to the rigors of the sawing process for the materials they were intended to cut. Typically, most of the components of the known table top band saws are metal components to provide the desired stability and durability. Thus, the known band saws are limited by the manufacturing processes necessary to shape, cut, assemble, etc. the metal components to manufacture the band saws.
Additionally, table top band saws of the type being described herein generally include a tensioning device that provides blade tensioning and appropriate tracking of the saw blade on the wheels. These blade tensioning devices are also an assembly of many different components to provide the desired function. Thus, the blade tensioning devices are complex in both design and assembly.
The known table top band saws have generally been successful in meeting their intended function. However, there is still room for improvement of these saws that allow for simplicity of design, ease of manufacture, reduction of the number of components, improvement of materials, etc. It is an object of the present invention to provide a table top band saw that has a number of advantages over the known table top band saws in the art.
In accordance with the teachings of the present invention, a table top band saw is disclosed that is almost entirely assembled of molded plastic parts to provide for ease of manufacture and assembly. The band saw includes a plastic housing enclosing a pair of opposed plastic wheels that are configured to allow for rotation of an endless saw blade. A plastic work table is secured to the housing such that the saw blade travels through the table and provides a location for supporting and sawing a work piece. An extended blade guide, including a metal insert, is secured to the table to provide stabilization of the blade at the location where the work piece is being cut. A stabilizer and water feed device is positioned above the table, and allows a cooling fluid to flow onto the blade without dripping. The interior of the housing is designed such that lubricant and swarf on the blade that drips into the housing is directed to a drain port at the bottom of the housing.
A single plastic piece blade tensioning unit is secured to posts extending from the housing adjacent to a top wheel of the saw. The top wheel is rotatably mounted to a shaft integral with the tensioning unit. One or more spring elements are positioned on the posts between the blade tensioning unit and the housing, so as to provide a spring bias tension for the position of the top wheel. An adjustment on the blade tensioning unit sets a tilt orientation of the top wheel so as to provide blade tracking.
Additional objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.